la razón por la que volví
by yukikandavobifield
Summary: cuando el nombre de finnick sale en la cosecha entre el publico ve a una niña que sonríe tristemente, con la intriga de saber por que sonreía va a los juegos, con el propósito de regresar a averiguarlo y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre antes de irse. re subido ya que corregí varias las faltas de ortografía o la mayoría
1. los juegos empiezan tengo que volver

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de suzanne collins esto lo hago solo por aficcion sin ningun fin de lucro **

Finnick Odair era un chico que vivia en el distrito 4 junto a su familia, su padre era pescador, y a su infantil vista, era el mejor de todo el distrito, su madre le ayudaba a tejer redes de pesca, y el debes en cuando les ayudaba en sus labores.

El pequeño Finnick tenia una vida tranquila, era el chico mas atractivo de toda la escuela, la chicas corrian detras de el, y claro como el era todo un caballero no las podria desepcionar, asi que todas las mañanas en su gran resivimiento diario, saludaba a varias de sus fans, le giñaba el ojo a una que otra, y a otras tantas les lanzaba uno que otro piropo.

A la edad de 14 años sucedio lo que a ningún chico que viviera en panem desearia... seria tributo el los juegos del podia creerlo el era solo un chiquillo, contra penas podia mantenerse atento a las clases por la mañana, como se suponia que combatiria a muerte con otros 23 tributos seguramente mucho mas fuertes que el, camino al podium visualizaba todas sus posibilidades de ganar, era fuerte (para su edad), con el tridente era todo un maestro, igual que su padre, mientras que en la condicion fisica, no se quejaba, al llegar a la plataforma, vio a el resto del distrito, con la esperanza, de que alguien se ofreciera como voluntario, claro, eso no paso, en definitiva, la suerte no estaba de su lado, vio a su compañera de distrito, era una chica de 17 años, atletica, toda una competencia, se dieron la mano, ella lo veia con cara desfiante, dieron una ultima mirada al "publico" por asi decirlo y finnick noto entre la audiencia, a una joven, de tez un poco palida, rara en el distrito 4, con los ojos caracteisticos del los lugareños, verdes, pero algo en esta chica, que a la mirada de finnick, rondaba por los 11-12 años le llamo la antencion, la chica parecía ida, como si estubiera en otro mundo, derrepente esa niña esbozo una pequeña sonrrisa que demostraba tristeza, esto lo dejo anonadado, ¿por que sonrreia?, no era normal sonrreir en la cosecha, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro del edificio de justicia, en una de las habitaciones que eran para que los tributos se despidieran de sus familiares y seres queridos.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en entrar, su madre lloraba desconzolada, mientras que su padre lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-se que tu puedes hijo, tengo fe en ti- le dijo mientras se separaba de el y lo tomaba de los hombros

- pero papa...- trato de replicar el joven pero su padre lo miro con cara de reproche

- no nada de peros finn- le dijo- se que tu puedes, tienes que poder, no puedes rendirte tan facil-

seguia diciendo- recuerda, no hay que perder la esperanza, pase pase...-

-todo estara bien.- termino su madre que había dejado de llorar para abrazar a su hijo

-recuerda finn, eres bueno con el tridente, no pasaras hambre si hay un lago en la arena, puedes hacer una fogata, recuerda como cocinamos, tambien puedes tejer una red con casi cualquier cosa, sobreviviras- afirmo finalmente el hombre, mientras se levantaba y le daba un ultimo abrazo a su hijo.

Despues de sus padres entraron algunas compañeras del colegio, la cuales simplemente se limitaron a abrazarlo y a desearle suete. Nadie mas llego, en el colegio no tenia amigos, no se llevava bien con nadie, los hombre no se le acercaban, y no tenia interes en entablar amistad con alguna de las tantas chicas frivolas de la escuela.

Subio al tren con una meta clara... volver, ganar los juegos y regresar con su familia.

Durante los entrenamientos Mags le ayudo a mejorar todas sus habilidades, tambien le enseño las actitudes basicas en la supervivencia como, encender una fogata y reconocer plantas, al ver a los profesionales, aprendio que en este juego no se puede tener ni siquiera alma, uno se tiene que comvertir en una maquina de matar, no puedes tener piedad, si la tienes, pierdes. Y claro, perder no estaba en sus planes. En la entrevista, su mentora exploto su fisico, lo comvirtio en el sex simbol de los juegos, y esto claro puso locas a todas las mujeres del capitolio, su fisico lo apoyo bastante, era de piel bronceada, su cabello era castaño bastante claro, sus ojos verdes sobresalian, y su cuerpo que estaba muy bien formado. Mientras lo entrevistaban dio la apariencia de ser un chico un tanto frio y distante, con un buen sentido del humor y un poco rebelde, con esto el publico femenino habia caido a sus pies, cuando llego la hora de subir a la arena, march le dijo que se alejara de la cornucopia, que no se arriesgara al baño de sangre, ya que los profesionales no habian estado interesados en el. Finalmente se encontraba en la arena, en este caso,parecia un bosque demasiado frondoso, habia mucha vegetacion y al parecer era facil perderse en el, los objetos de la cornucopia estaban alrededor de ella pero demasiado cerca para el gusto del joven, pensó en ir corriendo por alguna mochila, era rapido, seria dificil alcanzarlo pero los profesionales estaban preparados para partir y seria ir a una muerte segura.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el cañonazo sonó y el se habia quedado estatico en su plataforma, cuando miro alrrededor los tributos habian salido corriendo los profesionales se concentraron en la cornucopia y los demas estaban demasiado ocupados corriendo asi que se quedo solo unos cuantos segundos mas y cuando los profesionales se distrajeron en un solo lado el salio corriendo al contrario, alcanzo a tomar una mochila de color azul que se encontro en su camino y se interno en el bosque cuando estubo demaciado lejos a su parecer se detubo a descanzar entrando a una cueva pequeña su mochila, habia 2 botellas, un poco de fruta seca un saco de dormir y un cuchillo, lo que resto del dia se dedico a conseguir el material para hacer alguna red y buscar agua, afortunadamente un arrollo pequeño no se encontrba muy lejos de aquella cueva, consiguio algunos frutos y se instalo en aquella cueva por aquella noche, al dia siguiente se dedico a tejer las redes y colocar varias trampas ya sea para enemigos o algun animal, ese dia por la noche decidio lavarse un poco, sorprendentemente despues de unos momentos algo iba cayendo desde el cielo, cuando llego a sus pies se dio cuenta que era un tridente, apartir de ahi se dedico a esperar a que los tributos pasaran por ahi ya que solo habia 2 arrollos uno grande donde estaban los prefesionales y el de el, asi que poco a poco iban callendo, al la semana ya habia matado a 6 tributos a sangre fria, solo quedaban 4, el su compañera de distrito, el chico del 7 y la chica del , en el dia 8 murio la chica del 1 y por la tarde se dio cuenta de que alguien gritaba con desesperacion, corro a la direccion de la que provenian y se dio cuenta que su compañera esta colgada de cabeza por una de las tantas trampas que el habia colocado, le grito que lo bajara, el se iba acercando a ella, susurraba "tengo que volver a casa, con mama, con papa, tengo que ganar, si no se pondran tristes" esto cada vez asustaba mas a la chica, ¿el seria capaz de matarla?, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando sintio que el tridente le atravesaba el pecho mientras el chico le susurraba un " lo siento, pero no puedo romper una promesa".

Esa misma tarde decidio ir a la cornucopia, entre mas rapido acabara mas rapido regresaria, para su sorpresa el chico del 7 se encontraba sentado en la entrada de esta, en cuanto lo vio se paro se sacudio el polvos y dijo

-mira si tenemos aqui al chiquitin del 4, prepárate que esta seguramente sera tu ultimo dia- cuando termino se preparo con una gran hacha y corrio hacia el.

El chico tenia aproximadamente16 años por lo tanto era mucho mas fuerte y en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo venceria facilmente, era musculoso pero se movía muy lento, en lo cual finnick pudo ver una gran ventaja, ya que su pequeño cuerpo era mucho mas liviano, y estos dias su agilidad habia aumentado, a si que antes de que lo alcanzara, el menor corrio y se adentro en el bosque, el leñador lo siguio lo mas rapido que podia pero cuando menos lo esperaba lo perdio de vista, miro a su alrededor pero el pequeño no aparecia.

Mientras tanto finnick lo veia desde lo alto de un arbol no muy lejos del chico, agarro fuertemente su tridente, sabia que solo tenia una oportunidad, si fallaba, diria adios a su oportunidad de regresar.

Apunto al objetivo y justo cuando iba a lanzar su tridente,el arbol comenzo a caer, finnick estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, mentras que el del 7 al oir el sonido de la caida vio al niño finnick se dio cuenta de esto, asi que cuando el mayor estubo a unos pocos metros de el, salto sobre la cabeza de este y cuando caia, agarro su tridente de forma en que las puntas estuvieran en direccion del piso y de esta forma, finnick encajo el tridente en la cabeza de su contrincante. Cuando de nuevo estubo en el suelo,

vio el cadaver del chico y en ese momento sonaron las trompetas, se oyo la vos de Claudius Templesmith diciendo "señoras y señores les presentado a Finnick Odair el ganador de los 65 juegos del hambre" en ese momento el aerodeslizador, y de este calló una escalera , subió por ella y se lo llevaron lejos de la arena.

Cuando llego la hora de la entrevista final con Caesar Filckerman, este lo felicito, ya que el habia sido el tributo mas joven en ganar los juegos, el solo sonríe, manteniendo su papel, cuando llego el momento de la muerte de su compañera, todo el escenario se había quedado en silencio, la escena parecia surrealista, Caesar al ver la cara del chico decidio no preguntar ya que en sus ojos se reflejaba la culpa y el miedo, finalmente llegando al momento en el que el caia del arbol y el clavaba el tridente en la cabeza de el tributo del 7, se oyeron los aplausos del publico, el entrevistador finalmente le pregunto

-bueno Finnick por ultimo ¿que te motivo a luchar con tal espiritu en los juegos? Ya que la mayoria de los tributos de tu edad se rinden sin siquiera luchar

-bueno hice una promesa antes de venir a qui, ademas en mi distrito tenia que resolver una cosa que me dejo con una gran intriga, no podia rendirme si averiguar- contesto pensando en su familia y en la niña del publico, tenia que saber la razón por la cual habia sonreído

-woo y a quien fue la promesa y cual es ese asunto ¿acaso es con una chica?- volvio a preguntar picaramente, finnick se sonrrojo un poco ante la pregunta, no sabia por que, tal vez por que se acerco un poco

-no la promesa fue con mis padres-

ooo y ¿el asunto?- persistió el hombre

- a... bueno, ese es un asunto privado- finalizo el menor guiñando un ojo al publico lo cual saco varios suspiros

-oo vaya buno creo que eso es todo, fuen un gusto tenerte aqui Finn esperamos verte en la gira de la victoria- se levantaron, se dieron un apreton de manos, sono el himno y finalmente salio.

Cuando se subio al tren March lo esperaba en la sala, se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-finn que bueno que regresaste me alegro tanto- dijo la mujer

- March no tienes que finjir- contesto fríamente el joven

-pero ¿por que dices...-

- no te hagas de la que no sabes, se que me odias, como lo haran todos en el distrito

-oo finn no digas eso

- pero por que no decirlo, soy un asesino a sangre fria mate a mi compañera de distrito tu que me entenderias solo...- pero fue interrumpido por una bofetada proveniente de la mayo

- cres que no te entiendo... soy tu mentora, asi que como tu, soy una asesina, no te sientas mal, tubiste la mala suerte de haber atrapado a tu compañera solo quedando 3... cualquiera que hubiera estado en tu posicion hubiera hecho lo mismo, asi que no te juzgues, al fin y al cabo todos los vencedores somos iguales, y no nos queda mas que tratar de olvidar todo lo vivido en la arena, te recomiendo que lo hagas – tras esto se marcho dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos ella tenia razon, asi que con el proposito de tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido entro a su habitación en el tren

continuara...

**bueno la historia apenas va comenzando y en este primer capitulo quize mostrar como me habia imaginadola experiencia de finnick en los juegos, perdon por haber ido rapido, pero queria avanar par que en el siguiente capitulo apareciera annie, al principio iba a ser un one-shot pero surgieron varias ideas y aqui esta el resultado tratare de actualizar pronto, mientras tanto dejenme ver su opinion para saber si me tengo potencial para ir mejorando o deplano me tengo que retirar de esta profesion en un review por favor **

**ademas si ven muchas faltas de ortografía avisenme para tratar de resolverlas ya que por alguna razon no tengoo corrector de ****ortografía**

**sin mas que decir muchas gracias por haber pasado a leer ^^**


	2. la primera sonrrisa

**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de suzanne collins yo solo hago esto por diversion por que si fueran mios finn no hubiera muerto y peeta seria mio ._. ok no**

Cuando llego al distrito, y bajo del tren, todos los habitantes del lugar estaban para resivirlo, en primera fila estaban sus padres, los que lo resivieron con un caluroso abrazo, al cual el corresponde, cuando lo soltaron vio al distrito entero con globos y un cartel que decia "bienvenido finnick" pero sin embargo lo miraban con cara de miedo, algunos con odio y otros simplemente lastima.

Esto confirmaba sus sospechas, todos lo odiarian, le tendrian miedo, y quien no le tendria era un asesino a sangre fria, sin mas los agentes de la paz lo llevaron a su nueva recidencia en la aldea de los vencedores, era una casa muy bonita cerca de la costa, era de color azul, de dos pisos y en la entrada arriba de la puerta decia familia odair.

La nueva vida de vencedor era muy tranquila su padre seguia llendo a pescar, pero en estos casos finnick ya no se esmeraba en tratar de acompañarlo, su madre se dedicaba completamente a los labores del hogar mientras que el solo hiba a la escuela, regresaba hacia los pocos deveres que le dejaba, y el resto del dia se la pasaba en la costa serca de su casa, de ves en cuando, iba a comprar al mercado cosas que su madre le pedia.

En la escuala todo habia cambiado, sus admiradoras se habian ido, y de ser el centro de atencion, habia pasado a ser el chico solitario de la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando pasaba por las mesas se escuchaban los susurros sobre el, los de ultimo grado lo miraban con reproche y pena,

lo unico bueno de que lo dejaran solo es que se podia hundir en su propia miseria y nadie lo molestaria.

Una vez mientras se dirigia a una mesa vacia sumido en sus pensamientos choco con una pequeña niña que le hizo voltear su almuerzo sobre el y se embarrara toda la camisa, mientras que la niña habia caido al suelo por el impacto

-lo siento mucho por mi culpa te ensusiaste- dijo la niña desde el suelo cuando finnick reacciono vio a la niña en el suelo y la reconocio inmediatamente, era la niña del publico,.

- no te preocupes, fue mi culpa por estar tan distraido- dijo mientras le ofrecia la mano y la ayudaba a pararse- ademas tu almuerzo tambien se tiro y te ensusiaste, el que deveria pedir disculpas soy yo – dijo mientras sonrreia

-bueno gracias por ayudarme, fuen un gusto hablar con tigo mi nombre es Annie Cresta- contesto la joven mientras se retiraba

- yo soy...

-finnick, si te conosco, imposible no hacerlo- dijo con una sonrrisa – todas las mañanas tenias a tus admiradoras rodeandote- termino de decir y se retiro

finick quedo impactado, esa niña era diferente a todos los demas, fue la primera en mostrarle una sonrrisa sincera, sin nigun sentimiento negativo, lo trataba como si fuera un ser humano normal, no como un asesino al cual temerle o a un vencedor como los demas lo hacian.

Por la tarde finnick fue a pescar, no sabia por que aquella niña le causaba una gran intriga y deseos de conocerla mas.

En esta ocasion finn estaba tan distraido pensando en annie que no pudo pescar nada, cosa que los estreso, avento el tridente a la nada y salio del mar sin importarle si lo perdia es mas podria comprar otro. Cuando llego a la orilla se recosto y cerro sus ojos, se consentro en annie, en su sonrrisa antes y despues de los juegos ambas fueron tan diferentes, esa niña le atraia y lo llenaba de intriga, fue la unica en tratarlo normalmente, hasta su familia, que se esforzaba en que el no se diera cuenta, lo trataba diferente. Su cabeza era un reboltijo, asi que decidio ir a casa, cuando llego saludo a su madre pero esta le pidio que fuera a comprar algunas verduras y que con lo que sobrara hiciera lo que quiziera.

Cuando termino de comprar las verduras, se quedo pensando que hacer con aquel dinero, a el no le hacia falta, podia regalarlo tirarlo, pero a su cabeza vino la imagen de annie durante el almuerzo, asi que fue a la tienda de dulces y vio en las estanterias, decidio comprar un poco de todos los dulces, le dio el dinero al encargado y se retiro. Llego a su casa dejo las verduras en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto, al dia siguiente en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, llevaba con sigo la bolsa de dulces que habia comprado el dia anteriro, y buscaba a annie con la mirada, tras unos minutos la encontro, estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la esquina, estaba sola, cuando estuubo lo bastante cerca, vio que tenia la mirada ida, como el dia de la cosecha, pero no sonrreia, decidido se empezo a acercar para ver por que estaba asi pero una mano la tomo por el hombro haciendo que se detubiera, cuando volteo para ver quien lo retenia, vio que era una chica de su salon. Se llamaba karin, antes era una de sus tantas fans

-no te recomiendo que te le acerques- dijo la joven

-y por que no puedo acercarme a ella- contesto enojado el chico mientras safaba su brazo del agarre

- por que es rara, nadie se junta con ella por que casi nunca habla, siempre esta ida, nunca sonrrie, ademas de que todos piensan que esta loca- volvio a decir karin con desprecio- ven vamos juntate con nosotras-

- eres un ser despreciable- dijo finn con la cara hacia abajo -como te atreves a decir eso, todos este tiempo me has visto con miedo y nunca te acercaste a mi,- grito mientras levantaba su cara y la miraba con odio-como te atreves juzgarla si nisiquiera has hablado con ella,- continuo mientras le daba la espalda- si vuelves a decir algo asi de ella, te prometo que repetire mis actos en la arena con tigo – termino mientras la chica salia corriendo aterrorizada, en ese momento no estaba midiendo sus palabras, pero no se arrepentia, todas las personas eran iguales, juzgaban sin conocer, no se esmeraban en conocer los motivos por el cual uno hacia las cosas o se comportaba de esa forma.

Cuando llego con annie ella todavia tenia la mirada perdida. Al parecer no se habia dado cuenta del espectaculo que habia montado

-holla annie, mira traje algunos dulces para disculparme por lo de ayer-

- hola finnick- dijo mientras le sonrreia- no tenias por que traerlos-

- aaa pero si los compre para ti – contesto con un puchero infantil, no sabia por que, pero ella le trasnmitia confiansa

- ¿en serio son para mi ?- pregunto con un poco de alegria

- claro son todos tuyos- volvio a contestar mientras le extendia la gran bolsa de dulces

- muchisimas gracias-dijo mientras los tomaba

-denada, oye ¿te gustaria ir a la costa a pescar con migo?-

-claro me encantaria -

a partir de ese dia todas las tardes iban a pescar juntos, annie siempre le sonrreia, y fiinick cada dia se sentia mejor, habia aprendido a aceptar lo que paso en la arena, que aunque ya no era el mismo de antes, annie le daba felicidad.

Unos meses mas tarde, cuando regresaba de la costa con annie su madre le dijo que tenia una llamada, era raro nadie le llamaba.

-bueno- dijo mientras ponia el telefono en su oreja

-hola finn soy alexander- dijo su antguo estilista del otro lado se oia un poco triste

- si que paso alex -

-bueno es que tienes que venir al capitolio...

**bueno aquí el segundo capitulo muchas gracias a minifan y a beatrice013 por sus reviews me alegraron mucho :) tambien a la los que pasan a leer aunque no dejen review tratare de actualizar pronto, aunque tal vez tarde mas por que ya el lunes entro a la prepa es mi primer año y tengo que ir a cursos T_T bueno sin mas hasta el proximo capitulo :D**


	3. no te dejare sola

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son propiedad de suzanne collins a la que casi quiero matar T_T por matar a finnick. pero ya que, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo para divertirme y hacer sufrir algunos personajes XD jaja sin mas les dejo el capitulo, **

-te necesitan en el capitolio- al oir esto me quede en shock

-alexander tienes que estar de broma- conteste asustado, esto no podia ser real, nadie podia salir de su distrito amenos de que fuera a los juegos, ni siquiera los vencedores podian, amenos... no, eso no podia ser, era imposible.

-no finnick, no es broma- confirmo mi estilista- el mismo presidente snow te llamo, no hace falta que te confirme para que te necesitan, creo que lo sabes muy bien-

-pero... pero- no tenia palabras, sabia lo que esto significaba, mags trato de ser discreta cuando hablo con los demas mentores, pero no le funciono- por que, por que yo, no hice nada durante los juegos que provocara esto, lo hice tal como ellos quisieron, me comporte como ellos querian.

- por eso mismo, finn, al parecer por tu papel en las entrevistas, te volviste alguien deseable, dificil de conseguir por eso te quieren, ademas...- dejo inconclusa la frase, a lo que pude persivir habia un poco de dolor en esa ultima palabra, que habia hecho para que snow me quisiera.

-ademas de que, alexander dime, no he hecho nada malo-

-finnick tu y yo sabemos que para un vencedor esta prohibido superar la arena, sabemos que esta prohibido ser feliz- finalizo mi estilista- terminemos esto de una vez creo que ya lo captaste, tu tren sale mañana por la tarde, avisales a tus padres diles que quieren que anuncies productos deportivos, que el productor te quiere ver, asi sera un poco mas real, nos vemos finn- y finalmente colgo, yo no terminaba de asimilar sus ultimas palabras

"a un vencedor se le prohibe olvidar la arena" a que se referia, todas las noches seguia viendo aquel bosque, las trampas, como mate a sadie, como me pidio que la bajara, como le atraveze el corazon, en definitiva no habia olvidado la arena pero tambien dijo que se me estaba prohibido ser feliz, a que...

un momento ser feliz... yo no era feliz... bueno solo con... o por dios annie... pero, como se enteraron, bueno devo admitir que no fui muy discreto con mi relacion con ella. Demonios fui un idiota, si no hago lo que me piden se iran en contra de ella, no puedo permitir que la toquen, seria demasiado para ella, simplemente ya tiene suficiente con que todo le recuerde a los juegos y que constantemente vuelva a incrementar su miedo por ellos solo con estar conmigo, cuando me di cuenta de esto trate de alejarme de ella, pero al ver que en tan poco tiempo la habia llegado a querer tanto no pude ademas ella tampoco se mostro muy contenta cuando le deje de hablar durante 3 dias, me grito que por que la habia dejado sola si sabia que ella odiaba estarlo, me golpeo en la cabeza y me dijo que tenia que comprarle dulces como disculpa, aveces me sorprendia lo infantil, testaruda y emotiva que podia llegar a ser, tal ves por todo esto la empeze a estimar tanto.

Sin quererlo mientras pensaba mis piernas me llevaban a la costa en la que pasaba todas las tardes con annie, el atardecer hacia acto de presencia en la costa, se veia tan hermoso, ojala ella estubiera aqui.

-hola finnick que haces aqui pense que ya habias vuelto a casa- acaso era una jugada de mi imaginacion, oi su voz a mis espaldas y cuando voltee vi claramente que no lo era ella estaba ahi de pie, con un hermoso vestido color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos

- hola annie si pero quise salir otro rato- menti, no queria decirle nada de lo que habia hablado por telefono, sabia que si le contaba reviviria una de sus tantas pesadillas-que haces aqui tan tarde- le pregunte

-siempre me a gustado venir aqui por las tardes a ver el atardecer, es algo muy bonito- me contesto mientras se sentaba alado de mi en la arena, yo igual que ella me sente- ¿que tienes? No me digas que nada por que no soy tonta, nunca sales despues de que nos despedimos, y no trates de mentirme que me dare cuenta- demonios otra vez su faceta testaruda, aunque eran muy pocas las veces que entraba en ella, me encantaba verla asi, y para que negarme todo en ella me gustaba- dime ¿recordaste algo?,¿peleaste con mags o tus padres?- me pregunto preocupada demonios, detodos modos tengo que decirle, como dice mi padre, "al mal paso darle prisa"

-no annie, solo que... me llamaron... tendre...- demonios, tengo miedo de como reaccione- tendre que ir al capitolio- dife finalmente

-ooh- fue lo unico que contesto, me voltee a verla, y ahi estaba otra vez, annie otra vez estaba "ida", otra vez tenia pesadillas despierta, derrepente una lagrima salia de sus ojos que en ese momento carecian de alguna expresion

-tranquila annie,- le susurre como siempre lo hacia cuando entraba en ese estado-yo estoy aqui, nada te pasara, yo te protejere,no hay nada que temer, no te dejare- fue lo ultimo que alcanze a decir ya que se paro, y yo cai de espaldas a la arena, ella me veia desde arriba, estaba totalmente enojada, su ceño estaba fruncido, y no paraba de llorar, un poco de su cabello caia de tal manera que le tapaba un poco su rostro

- no, no es cierto, te iras por lo tanto me dejaras sola, no te tendre a mi lado... no...no- su voz se empezaba a quebrar y finalmente rompio en llanto, me pare como una bala y la abraze senti como se aferraba a mi camisa mientras seguia llorando

-no annie yo te seguire protegiendo- le susurre a su oido y senti como soltaba un poco mi camisa- no te preocupes, solo seran unos dias y luego volvere, asi que no te preocupes no te dejare, es mas cuando vuelva te enseñare a pescar con el tridente- le termine de decir mientrs la separaba un poco de mi le secaba las lagrimas, y le acomodaba el pelo

- ¿deveras?- me pregunto mientras me miraba con sus ojos vidriosos, esa imagen me conmovio

- enserio- le asegure mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

-esta bien- sonrrio- llama el dia que vallas a volver, te esperare en la estacion-

-claro pequeña- le confirme mientras le revolvia el pelo, que termino siendo una maraña

- oyee no se vale- se quejo mientras me empujaba suabemente

-no te enojes pequeña- le volvi a revolver el pelo

- te aprobechas de que eres mas alto-

-jaja siii- le dije mientras me iba corriendo- ve si puedes alcanzarme si lo logras te dare todos los dulces que quieras

-hecho, preparate no te escaparas- grito emocionada mientras corria asia a mi

toda la tarde no la pasamos jugando, final mente me alcanzo y nos pusimos a chapotear en la orilla, finalmente me despedi de ella repitiendole constantemente que volveria.

A la mañana siguiente, le dije a mis padres que tenia que ir al capitolio, no preguntaron nada, mi mama solo me dijo que me cuidara, y mi padre me dijo que fuera "fuerte", que no me dejara vencer.

Eso ultimo me dio animos, no me rendiria, el capitolio queria que me quebrara. Pero no lo lolograria, ayaria una forma de aprovecharme de esto, no me dejaria vencer , por mi , por mags , por mis padres,... por annie.


	4. soledad te extraño

**Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, son de suzanne collins T_T, esto lo hago solo por diversion **

**perdon por la tardansa pero acabo de entrar a la prepa y apenas me ando acostumbrando a todas las rarezas nuevas que vienen incluidas con ella.**

**P.O.V. Annie**

cuando finnick se fue de la costa, toda empapada me diriji a casa, mi padre tenia una tienda de anzuelos , asi que nos iba en lo que cabia bien, cuando entre mis padres estaban atendiendo la tienda como siempre, mamá arreglaba la vitrina de los anzuelos, y mi papá estaba en el mostrador recostado, y aunque esa escena me daba un poco de risa, me sentia mal, esa escena mostraba que no nos habia ido muy bien el dia de hoy. Me acerque a mi padre y le toque el hombro ligeramente, ante su sobresalto, entendi que estaba profundamente dormido.

-papa vete a dormir y mama por favor ve a descansar, yo me hare cargo, en un rato mas cerrare no se preocupen.- les dije, no protestaron y se entraron en la casa, me sente en el mostrador a esperar clientes, que seguramente no vendrian, no nos iba muy bien, pero lo suficiente para mantenernos.

Una vez que se fueron me puse a pensar en todo lo que pasaria con la partida de finnick... otra vez me quedaria sola, pero el me prometio que volveria, y el simpre cumple sus promesas.

han pasado tres dias desde que finnick fue al capitolio, las cosas no van bien, todos mis dias son un infierno, sin el para defenderme, protegerme, alejarme de mis pesadilla, o simplemente acompañarme.

Los dias cumplen una misma rutina, por las mañanas me levantaba c¡con una de mis tantas pesadillas, en las que ahora, en todas ellas aparece finnick en varios escenarios, torturado, rodeado de mutos, o asesinado, durante el almuerzo, mis compañeros me miraban con pena, las antiguas admiradoras de finnick me miraban con burla y desprecio y me insultaban de varias maneras resaltando que seguramente finnick se dio cuenta de que estaba loca y me habia abandonado. Yo solo seguia en silencio tratando de ignorarlas y seguir comiendo.

Por las tardes iba a la costa... nuestra costa, en la que pasabamos cada tarde juntos, y aqui abordaba todos los pensamientos que trataba de evitar en la escuela. ¿finnick me abandono en realidad?.

Sabia que no era cierto, el no me abandonaria me lo prometio...pero ... es cierto ... estoy loca...¿ quien quisiera estar a mi lado? ¿finnick? No el ya no regresaria ellas tenian razon ... pero el me lo prometio...

Hoy no era la exepcion, me encontraba en la costa con esos mismos pensamientos, estaba viendo el atardecer, dandome cuenta que ya era tarde me diriji a cas a cerrar la tienda, mientras lo hacia reafirmaba lo que soy "estoy loca" siempre durante un corto tiempo todos los dias por a si decirlo me "_desconectaba"_ y revivia las pesadillas que me aterraban por la noche.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerle seguro a la puerta, el padre de finnick llego. Abriendola de un golpe

-annie acaba de llamar finnick- me dijo agitado

- ¿en serio?- le pregunte incredula, poco a poco se iba formando una sonrrisa, recordaba lo que eso significaba, el iba a volver

- si acaba de colgar dijo que llamaria en un rato, queria hablar con tigo, vamos, - me tomo de la mano y me jalo fuera de el local le grite un "ahora vuelvo a mis padres" cerre la tienda y fui corriendo a lado de el padre de finnick.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, todos agitados sono el telefono, era un aparato un poco extraño nunca habia visto uno antes en la ciudad no teniamos, solo la gente con demasiado dinero los tenia, en nustro caso los vencedores y el alcalde. Rapido fui a contestar, cuando descolgue lo que a mi parecer era la bocina y la pues en mi oido y susurre un debil "hola".

-!ANNIE¡ que gusto poder hablar con tigo- era la voz de finnick, por dios cuanto la habia extrañado

- hola finnickj a mi tambien me alegra oirte, como va todo por aya- le pregunte un poco mas alto.

- bien todos tratan de ser amables con migo, pero es muy "agotador" el trabajo, no me gusta para nada- me contesto, al otro lado de la linea pude distinguir como su voz se quebraba a caso ¿queria llorar?

- no te preocupes finn pornto acabara todo y volveras ¿verdad?- no pude evitar esa ultima pregunta, el miedo me carcomia, queria estar segura de que volveria

-claro annie, es mas tengo buenas noticias, mañana por la mañana llegare en el tren de las 11, como estaras en la escuela yo ire por ti y te esperare a la salida.

- claro es mas ven bien preparado por que todavia no se me olvida que me deves unas clases con el tridente- le dije tratando de ocultar mi risa-

- por supuesto pequeña, sabes que nunca rompo una promesa...- nos mantuvimos callados unos segundos, no sabia que mas decirle- oye tengo que colgar tengo mas "trabajo" nos vemos mañana adios- estaba a punto de colgara cuando grite su nombre tratando de que no colgara- que paso annie- me llamo asustado

-perdon pero queria decirte que... que- demonios no podia decirlo, pero ya habia empezado ademas era malo sentir esto por el – solo queria decirte que te extraño- solte- ya quiero que sea mañana-

- yo tambien pequeña creeme nadie lo desea nadie mas que yo, ahora si hasta mañana- finalmente colgo yo me quede paralizada un momento, no podia dejar de sonrreir y sentia que un rubor cubria mis mejillas.

Cuando voltee decidida a irme vi a los padres de finnick sonrriendo, seguramente felices de que su hijo volveria. Me despedi de ellos y me diriji a casa, cene con mis padres y finalmente fui a la cama con el pensamiento de que mañana volveria a estar con finnick, el estaria de nuevo a mi lado, solo para mi, se que suena egoista, pero el fue el unico que se acerco a mi y decidio darme una oportunidad, era mi amigo, y extrañaba todo de el.

Finalmente cai dormida, esta noche no me ataco ninguna pesadilla, solo la imagen de finnick sonrriendome, mañana seria un buen dia.

**Bien finalmente el 4 capi terminado lo se esto es muy poco T^T pero con la adaptacion a la prepa es dificil escribir luego me sacan que apenas llevo 2 semanas y ya tengo que entregar proyectos del primer parcial diganme que carajos les pasa T_T pero en fin jajaja pobresita annie sus pesadillas no la dejan ^^ como sera cuando se encuentren ella y finn ^^.**

**finalmente quiero agradecerles a las personas que pasan a leer y me ha dejado reviw me hace muy feliz T^T gracias y perdon si hay alguna falta de ortografia **


End file.
